Poème
by Houlme
Summary: C'est le 14 février...y'en a qui devrais se dépecher!


**I think it's for those who speak french! If you can't, use the translate but some of expressions couldn't be switch like that! **

* * *

><p>One SHOT N*1<p>

Jeudi 14 fevrier 2013\8:00 am

Il neige. Il fait froid. Un manteau blanc et glaciale recouvrait la ville endormit. Dans l'un des immeubles, une fenetre allumee. L'atmosphere et glacee et legee. Dans la chambre (quelle chambre?) se trouvait un jeune garcon assis a son bureau. Grand de taille, bien batit, a l'allure imposante, mince au trait renforcer. De long cheveux longeait son dos jusau'aux hanches tel un ruisseau argentee eclairee par le soleil.  
>Ses doree percant et mysterieux, en disait long sur lui. Torse nu, un simple pantalon de lin blanc, il tenait, de ses long doigt fin, un crayon avec lequel il ecrivait dans sa petite chambre.<br>-Non...trop fade!-Dit-Il en lancant son bout de papier dans la corbeille qui se trouvait a ses pieds.  
>-Ce n'est pas comme ca que je devrait l'ecrire...en meme temps un petit mot ce n'est pas assez original!<br>Il se mit a fixee sa fenetre. L'air frais de l'exterieur s'y deposait doucement et petit a petit il se re-mit a neiger. Une multitude de petits flocons dancait dans les airs. Le jeune garcon, contemplait ce petit spectacle d'un air pensif. Il ouvrit sa fenetre laissant entrer un grand froid glacer dans sa chambre, il ne craignait pas la maladie.  
>Il prit dans ses mains un petit flocon. Soudain,un eclaire vif lui traversea l'esprit. D'un bond il ferma sa fenetre et se remit a ecrire.<p>

_Où sont les..._

_Où sont les bonheurs et les joies_  
><em>Sans ta présence à mes côtés<em>  
><em>Où sont les chants des rossignols<em>  
><em>Sans ta douce main dans la mienne<em>  
><em>Où sont les lilas parfumés<em>  
><em>Sans ton sourire pour m'égayer<em>  
><em>Où sont les étoiles et la lune<em>  
><em>Sans ton repos à mes côtés<em>

-Fini. Maintenant, j'attendrais le coucher du soleil pour ma petite idee!

13:30 pm

Le soleil s'etait enfin bien levee. Il s'etait arretee de neiger. Il faisait beau mais toujours aussi froid. Le 14 fevrier. De jeunes couples main dans la main se promenait dans l'avenue.  
>-T'as pensee a quelque chose Tsubasa?<br>Un autre garcons aux cheveux roux coiffer en l'air comme vegeta, regardait son grand ami d'un air moqueur. Il portait un manteau bleu nuit et un jean noir ainsi qu'une pair de bottes brune. Il n'etait pas plus grand que Tsubasa. Le garcons en question avait des yeux noisettes et regard determinee. Il inspirait la confiance a quiconque le voyait.  
>-Euh..oui plus ou moins.<br>-Comment ca plus ou moins?  
>-Qu'est ce qui est plus au moins?-fit un autre garcons acourant derrirer eux. Il ressemblait plus a vegeta que Gingka puisqu'il avait les cheveux noirs.<br>-Ah c'est toi Masamune, je ne sais pas ce qu'il Tsubasa, on dirait qu'il n'est pas avec nous!-lui repondit Gingka  
>-Il est malade?<br>-Non je ne suis pas malade.-le repondit Tsubasa d'une voix eteinte.  
>Masamune et Gingka se regarderent.<br>-Ne me dit pas que...tu stress? fit-Gingka  
>-Je n'ai jamais dit ça! Lui répondit-il avec une légère pointe de colère,je..<br>-Oui c'est ça tu stress!

18:30 pm

C'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas si détendu...  
>-Tsubasa! Tu ne m'as pas dit ou on allait!<br>Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et au yeux bleus regardait Tsubasa d'un air boudeur.  
>-Tu le sauras très vite c'est pas loin...<br>Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une foret.  
>-T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée...enfin je veux dire il fait froid et..tard...<br>-On doit faire vite...  
>-PARDON?!<br>Il l'entraina jusqu'a Une sorte de falaise (je sais pas comment on peut appeller ça)  
>-Tsubasa...je...<br>- Voilà pourquoi je voulais t'emmener ici. Regarde.  
>Devant se tenait un magnifique spectacle, le soleil teignait le ciel de rose et de dorée bercer par quelque morceaux de cotons pour adoucir l'atmosphère.<br>-Madoka...je vais te faire une demande...un peu bizarre.  
>Elle le regarde d'un aire interrogatif. Il s'agenouille devant elle.<br>-Madoka...veux-tu rester avec moi jusqu'à la Fin? Pour toujours?  
>-Tsubasa je...<br>Madoka se jeta alors au cou du jeune homme les larmes aux yeux.  
>-Oui! Je le veux!<br>Tsubasa la serra très fort dans ses bras. Ils rentrèrent tout les deux.  
>Lorsque Madoka rentra dans sa chambre, il découvrit, gisant sur son bureau, une petit feuille soubrette roulée et attachée par par une jolie ficelle rouge. Elle déroula la lettre et lu le poème que son petit ami lui avais écrit.<p> 


End file.
